Hunters
by RiBuscus
Summary: Two foster brothers, Odd and Ulrich, criss-cross the nation in search of their father who recently disappeared after taking a 'hunting gig' near Jericho, California. As they search, they battle ghosts, demons, vampires, and much more!


**Hello all! I've been watching Supernatural lately, and decided to do this as a little project. The first couple of chapters are going to be a narrative form of the first episode with Code Lyoko characters instead of the original ones. After I get the first episode over with, the rest of the story will be completely made-up! Don't worry; I'm not going to completely copy the show. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Supernatural. I have no ties to the producers, actors, and/or staff associated with these services of entertainment.**

**Lawrence, Kansas: 22 Years Ago**

Night had descended upon Lawrence, and an eerie fog floated atop the houses in the small rural neighborhood. Between two smaller houses, one large white house stood firm. The house belonged to the Stern's, a happy family that had moved into the house just a few years before.

Inside, a stressed mother was preparing her children for bed. In her arms was a six year old boy with blonde hair. The blonde, however, was beginning to fade, for the roots were browning.

The young mother, Mary, waved a blonde strand of hair from her face, "Come on; let's say good night to your brother." As she entered the room, her stressed appearance transformed into that of a happy one. She sat her eldest son down, allowing him to approach the cradle that held his younger brother.

"Good night, Odd." He mumbled, placing a kiss on his foster brother's forehead.

Mary approached from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to face Odd, "Goodnight, love…" She said, kissing his nose softly.

A rugged man entered the doorway, observing his wife and sons. A smile found its way across his face, "Hey, Ulrich."

Ulrich turned to face his father, "Daddy!" he ran at him, allowing his father to lift him up, grunting as he did so.

He smiled at his son, "So what do you think? You think Odd's ready to throw around a football, yet?"

Ulrich violently shook his head, laughing in the process, "No, daddy."

"You got him?" Mary asked as she walked by them. Her husband hugged Ulrich tighter as he answered.

"I got him." Just before he exited the room, he turned to Odd's crib with a smile, "Goodnight, Odd." He flipped the light off, taking Ulrich to his own bedroom.

Odd playfully reached for his toes, displaying the baby's restlessness. Above him, the baseball themed mobile began to spin, playing a lullaby. The transportation themed clock on the wall abruptly halted its ticking and the moon shaped nightlight began to flicker.

Mary, who was already in bed, heard Odd's commotion erupting from a baby monitor that had been placed on a wooded nightstand next to her side of the bed. She groaned, rolling over to face to face where noise was coming from.

She patted the space next to her, realizing her husband was not in bed, "John?" She sighed as she stood and walked down the hall to her foster son's room. As she approached the doorway, she could see the black silhouette of a husky man. Assuming it was her husband, she spoke.

"John? Is he hungry?" she asks, her voice full of concern for her new child.

"Shhh…" he says.

"Alright…" she turned towards the stairs, her mind set on getting water for her sore throat. As she approached the stairs, she noticed the small light at the end of the hallway flickering violently. She approached it, tapping it lightly.

The flickering stopped, "Hm?" She eyed it warily before descending the stairway. The television was set to a low volume, and the screen's light cast a shadow against the dark hallway. As Mary approached the bottom of the staircase, she noticed her husband asleep in a recliner. She gasped and began sprinting up the stairs.

"Odd…!" She mumbled as she entered his room. Standing above the youngling's crib was a humanoid figure. Its eyes were a bright, yet pale yellow. It smirked, knowing it's fun was just about to begin.

John awoke abruptly at the sound of Mary's shrill scream, "Mary!" he sprinted up the stairs, "Mary!" He hastily burst through Odd's door, turning his head left and right. He sighed, understanding that he had simply had a horrible nightmare. He approached the crib, happy to see that his new infant son was unharmed.

"Oh, hey Odd." He smiled. His mood suddenly changed to fear as a small drop of red liquid fell onto a blanket. He rubbed it, noticing its thick texture. As he pulled his hand away, several larger drops fell onto his hand.

A faint gasp came from atop him; "Huh…?" he looked up. He backed, tripping over a small toy in the floor, "No! Mary!" Above him, Mary was pinned to the ceiling, a large gash ripping its way through her abdomen. Her body was pale, and her breathing was labored. Suddenly, a gauntlet of flames erupted from her body, burning her clothing and skin.

Odd, frightened by the flames, let out a high pitched shriek. John reacted fast, collecting Odd in his arms and carrying him out to safety. Outside the door, Ulrich was standing, too afraid to enter the room.

"Take your brother outside, and don't look back! Now, Ulrich, go!" John ordered. Without hesitation, Ulrich sprang into action, sprinting down the stairs and out the door. He stared up at Odd's window, waiting for his dad to come outside the door. And that he did, sweeping the two children off of their feet just as the house exploded.

An hour later, multiple fire trucks were swarmed around the house, each with a man hosing down the house. Neighbors were flooding in, trying to get past.

John sat on the hood of a 67' Impala, holding Ulrich and Odd in his arms. He looked away, swearing to himself that he would one day catch whatever that thing was that took his wife away from him.

* * *

**Kadic Academy: Present Day**

"Odd, get a move on, would ya'? We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." A young girl said. She had milk chocolate skin, a petite figure, and her trademark red stripes in her hair. She was wearing a red and white 'sexy nurse' costume, complete with the tiara and thigh-high stockings, "Odd? You comin' or what?"

From behind, a Caucasian male with spiked blonde hair appeared through the doorway, "Do I have to?" he said with a smile.

The girl turned and smiled, "Yes! It'll be fun!" Odd came through the doorway. He was wearing a jean jacket atop a white and blue plaid shirt. He was also wearing Levi blue jeans and biker boots.

"And…where's your costume?" she asked.

Odd gave a pathetic laugh as he shook his head, "You know how I feel about Halloween…"

* * *

The party had just started, and already there were students pouring in. This was the last high school party before graduation, and who knew what else came after that?

The party was the best they had had all year. Golem statues were scattered around the room along with streamers, balloons, and everything else a typical high school party would have.

Odd was sitting at a small round table with his two closest friends, one being his girlfriend, Samantha. The other being an African-American boy who was wearing a tattered shirt and bloody make-up: a sad impression of a zombie costume.

"So here's to Odd, and his awesome LSAT victory!" Samantha said as she raised her glass to meet the two guys'.

"Alright, alright, it's not that big of a deal." Odd mumbled. He was never one who liked to be praised, especially when he was in front of people.

"He acts all humble, but he scored a 174." She said.

"Mm!" the African-American, Luis, said as he lowered his glass, "Is that good?"

Samantha laughed, "Scary good."

The boy walked around to the other side of Odd, putting a hand on his shoulder, "So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" he said, cheerfully.

Odd chuckled, "Actually, I got an interview here Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

Samantha gazed into his eyes reassuringly, "Hey, it'll be great!"

"It better…"

"How does it feel to be the 'golden boy' of the family?" Luis asked, his head arched in a questioning manner.

"Ah, they don't know." Odd said.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" Luis said, exasperatingly spreading his arms out.

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's." Odd said with a smile. He flicked a wadded up straw wrapper at his friend.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?"

"No." Odd and Samantha said in unison. Alas, Luis had already left get the gang more shots.

Samantha looked at Odd caringly, "No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're going to knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're going get that full ride. I know it." She smiled, revealing a dimple on her left cheek.

Odd laughed, "What would I do without you?"

Samantha raised her finger to her chin, as if she was thinking, "…Crash and burn." Odd smiled, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Long after the party, Odd and Samantha are fast asleep in their apartment. Odd squinted his eyes shut, as if he were having a nightmare.

"_No!" he yelped. Above him, Samantha lie pinned to the ceiling. Her breathing was labored, and a large gash had found its way across her torso._

_**Crash!**_

Odd's eyes burst open at the sound. He quietly got up, slowly making his way into the living room. As he approached the end of the small hallway, he noticed a window that he knew he had latched shut was wide open.

Cautiously, he made his way through a door, giving him a clear shot into the den. Odd backed against the wall next to the door, waiting for the intruder. Suddenly, the silhouette of a young man passed through the door in front of him. Seeing his chance, he ambushed the attacker. However, the man knew he was there, and had already taken a defensive position. A fist-fight ensued, ending with Odd pinned against the floor in an entirely different room.

"Whoa, easy there, Tiger." A familiar voice chuckled.

Odd studied the voice, realizing who the attacker was, "Ulrich? You scared the crap out of me!"

Ulrich stopped to catch his breath, "That's because you're out of practice." He grinned. Odd grinned, hoisting his legs up and catching his brother in a scissor lock.

"Eh, well, maybe not." Ulrich groaned, "Ah, get off me."

"Ulrich, what are you doing here? It's 2:00 a.m." Odd asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, I _was _looking for a beer!" Ulrich smiled. Their conversation was interrupted as the lights above them flickered on.

"Odd?" Samantha croaked. It was clear that she had just woken up because of the two brothers.

"Sam…hey." Odd said as he turned back to his brother, "Ulrich, this is my girlfriend, Samantha."

A perverted grin split Ulrich's face as he nodded in approval.

"Wait, your foster brother, Ulrich?" Samantha said with a smile.

Ulrich grinned even more at the sight of her shirt, "Oh, I love the Smurfs…" Samantha was wearing a loose fitting shirt with two Smurfs on it that came down to her mid-torso along with short shorts.

"You know, I got to tell you, you are _completely _out of my brother's league…" Ulrich laughed.

A look of discomfort appeared on her face, "Just…let me put something on." She began to turn away.

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it…seriously." A bewildered look spread across Ulrich's face, "Anyway, I've got to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some important family business. But, it was nice meeting you…" he chuckled.

Odd grew slightly angry at his brother, "No. No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her."

Ulrich was steadily growing annoyed at Odd's childish behavior, "Okay. Um…Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Odd shrugged his shoulders, "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Ulrich let his head sag a bit, "Dad's on a hunting trip…and he hasn't been home in a few days…"

Suddenly, the mood in the air turned to a serious one as Odd's face contorted slightly, "Sam will you excuse us?"

* * *

Ulrich and Odd walked together down a flight of exterior stairs. The weather was mild, with a hint of dew that had just been formed settling on the ground.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." A very irritated Odd spoke.

"You're not hearing me, Odd. Dad's missing, and I need you to help me find him." Concern filled Ulrich's voice like never before.

Odd was beginning to get annoyed with his brother. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too! He's always missing, and he's always fine!"

"Not for this long. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm not."

A look of disapproval appeared on Ulrich's face, "Why not?"

Odd shook his head, "Because I swore I was done with hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Ulrich turned, heading for the gate that led to the parking lot.

Odd followed cautiously, "Yeah? When I told Dad that I was scared of the monster in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Ulrich asked, dumbfounded at his brother's reactions.

"I was nine years old!" Odd paused. "He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark'!"

"Don't be afraid of the dark?! What, are you kidding me?! Of course you should be scared of the dark! You know what's out there!" Ulrich argued.

"Yeah I know, but the way we grew up after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, and we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find."

Ulrich shook his head, "We save a lot of people doing it, too…"

A silence found its way into the conversation. The two brothers faced each other, their eyes burning holes into each other's sockets. In Ulrich's mind, finding their father and making sure he was alright was a top priority. Odd knew, however, that their dad was always fine, regardless of where he was or how long he'd been gone.

Odd broke the silence, "You think Mom would've wanted this for us?"

Ulrich angrily shoved open the gate, giving him access to his car. This situation played out a lot better in his mind than it actually was.

Odd continued, "The weapons training, and melting the silver into bullets. Man, Ulrich, we were raised like warriors!"

"Well, what are you gonna do? You gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

Ulrich grimaced, "And that's why you ran away?"

"I was just going to college! It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. So, that's what I'm doing".

Ulrich got a more serious look about him, "Yeah, well Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it." He paused, his eyes pleading Odd to come with him, "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can…"

Ulrich smiled, "Yeah, well I don't want to."

Odd inhaled heavily, taking in the smell of exhaust fumes coming from the highway nearby. He began to contemplate whether or not Ulrich was telling the truth, "What was he hunting?"

Ulrich simply shook his head and opened the trunk of his '67 Chevy Impala. The same one John had driven all those years ago. Inside was an array of weaponry, most of which were either non-registered or illegal in the U.S.

"Alright, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Ulrich rambled.

Odd leaned against the car, taking in the sight of the weaponry that he hadn't seen for so long, "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This…voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Odd said, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

Ulrich looked at him surprisingly, "I'm twenty-six, dude." He pulled out a newspaper article from the trunk, "So, Dad was checking out a two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago they found this guy's car, but he'd vanished. Completely MIA." Ulrich handed the article to Odd.

"So maybe he was kidnapped?"

Ulrich scoffed, "Yeah, well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92 – Ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all on the same five-mile stretch of road." He paused, plundering through his trunk once again, "It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough, and then I get this voicemail yesterday."

_Ulrich, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious._

_(Static)_

_I need to try to figure out what's going on._

_(Static)_

_Be very careful, Ulrich. We're all in danger._

Odd shuddered, "You know there's EVP on that?"

Ulrich grinned, "Not bad, Odd-ball. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" he paused, "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a GoldWave. I took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

_(Female Voice) …I can never go home…_

Odd studied the audio for a second, "Never go home?"

Ulrich grimaced, placing the newspaper back in the trunk before shutting it harshly, "You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing…"

Odd huffed, realizing that his father's safety was more important than his vow to never hunt again, "All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Ulrich asked.

"I have an interview…"

"What, a job interview? Skip it!"

Odd huffed once again, "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school…"

"So, have we got a deal or not?"

Ulrich smiled, happy to have his only brother help him in what might be the fight of a lifetime.

* * *

Samantha entered the room, huffing exasperatedly, "Wait, you're taking off? Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

Odd smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, you know, just a little family drama."

"But your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

"Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, and he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back."

"But, what about the interview?"

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days."

"Odd, please, just stop for a second!" she paused, a look of worry on her face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Odd smiled his casual smile, "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I promise." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek."

"At least tell me where you're going!"

Before she could get an answer, the door was shut behind him. Odd jogged over to Ulrich's Impala and dropped his bag in the back of his trunk. The road ahead of him was bound to lead him somewhere far, far away from his comfort zone, whether he liked it or not.

**Alright, that's the first 12 minutes of the pilot episode. After, say, two more chapters, I'll have it complete. Then we can get on with my creative imagination! :D **

**REMEMBER!: The only episode I am copying is the pilot episode! That's IT! After that, all of the ideas for the hunts will be my own, but it will still follow the main storyline of Supernatural…maybe :D**


End file.
